PokeYasha 2 : The Return of Ketchum
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: When Ash Ketchum returns from the dead as a winged avenger, Even more strange & weird stuff happens! *yawn* I'm too lazy to come up with a good summary...


Pokeyasha 2: The Return of Ketchum

SCENE 1

Kagome: (asleep on the ground)

_Naraku is standing over Kagome. He picks her up and tosses her into a river. Kagome resurfaces._

Naraku: Sweet dreams, my little princess.

Kagome: Huh?

_The water begins to rise over Kagome's head, and then it engulfs her. She tries to swim to the surface, but the water keeps pulling her under. She goes deeper and deeper into the water until she can't take it. Her eyes close._

Naraku: Die, Kagome. Then, I can kill InuYasha.

Kagome: (thinking) I can't...breathe...

_Suddenly, a dark figure grabs Kagome by the waist. Kagome is half-drowned, so she can't see who it could possibly be. It seems like a bird for a moment until she faints. The dark figure brings her to shore, and Naraku has disappeared._

_Dark Figure: _(staring down at Kagome)

Kagome: (slowly opens eyes) Who...

_The dark figure disappears._

15 minutes later...

Kagome: (opens eyes)

Shippo: Kagome! You're all right!

Kagome: What happened?

Miroku: Somehow you fell into the water.

Sango: It sounds like something Naraku would do.

InuYasha: Well, he did a poor job. He only half-drowned her.

Kagome: InuYasha...

_Silence for two seconds_

Kagome: SIT!

InuYasha: (slams into the ground), (groans)

Kirara: (mews)

Sango: Is it just me, or is the ground quaking?

Miroku: I'm not sure, but something isn't right.

_They all fall through a portal_

Shippo: Where are we? Everything is so different!

Man in Dragon Costume: (walks up to Shippo)

Shippo: (quivers in fear) Kagome, it's a demon!

InuYasha: (takes out Tetsaiga) Here we go again.

Kagome: No, it's just a guy in a costume!

Man in Dragon Costume: Hello there, kids!

Kagome: See? Told ya!

Brock: (to Kagome) Haven't I seen you somewhere?

Kagome: Wait... you're Brock!

Brock: Kagome? (Shouts) Hey, guys! Kagome and her friends are here!

Max: Kagome?

May: Cool! Kagome's back!

Miroku: We should celebrate.

Kirara: (mews)

SCENE 2—A Penthouse by the Beach

Misty: Are you going to the party with us, Kagome?

Kagome: no, thanks. I'll stay here.

Max: Okay. See ya Kagome.

(Everyone leaves but Kagome)

Kagome: (sighs)

Scene 3-Party

Max: (dancing with Misty)

Misty: Have you ever thought about rain?

Max: Rain?

Misty: Yeah, rain. It comes at the most random times.

("Aaron's Party" by Aaron Carter plays)

May: I love this song!

Brock: (dancing with May) Me, too.

InuYasha: I don't dance.

Misty: (grabs InuYasha's hand) C'mon, it's easy. Move to the beat of the music.

Brock: Ah, forget it. It's complicated.

May: Well, let's just enjoy the fun of the party.

Meanwhile...

Kagome: (putting on a pretty kimono) The party might not be so bad. (Brushes hair)

Meanwhile...

Tracey: Miroku.

Miroku: Yes?

Tracey: Do you know how to grind?

Miroku: No.

Tracey: It's a dance.

Miroku: So how do you do this dance?

Tracey: Get a girl to move her body against you.

Miroku: As in...

Tracey: As in from the waist down.

Miroku: Oh. Hey, Sango!

Sango: What is it Miroku?

Miroku: Let me grind on you!

Sango: (strikes him) I'd rather not. (Walks off)

Tracey: Uhm... I don't think that's how you ask.

Kagome: (arrives)

Everyone stares at her in awe

Brock: (jaw drops) Wow.

Max: Is that Kagome?

May: Wow! She looks so beautiful!

Tracey: I thought she wasn't coming.

Miroku: I've never seen Kagome look so... stunning. It's almost like she's someone else.

InuYasha: Kagome...

("The Way I Are" by Timbaland plays)

Tracey: (walks up to Kagome) May I have this dance?

Kagome: (grins) Sure; I love this song! (Dancing)

Tracey: (dancing with her) It sure is fun to dance with someone from my time!

Sango: I think I'm finally getting this dance thing under control.

Tracey: Let's make a sandwich!

Sango: A what?

Tracey: Kagome, get in front of me. And Sango behind me and dance!

(They all dance)

InuYasha: (becoming jealous)

Misty: What's wrong?

InuYasha: Nothing.

Lights and music suddenly go out

Shippo: I can't see a thing!

Pikachu: Pika! [Me neither!]

Max: What's going on?

_Naraku's voice: I'm glad I could be here at the party. I hope you all are enjoying your last few hours. I'll be back. _

InuYasha: Naraku!

Naraku's Voice: Ah, InuYasha. Sweet, witty, naïve, InuYasha. I've got something in store to die for.

InuYasha: Show your face, you coward!

Naraku's Voice: (laughs evilly), (fades out)

_Dark Figure: (grabs her waist) _

Kagome: (gasps)

_Dark figure: Are you enjoying the party?_

Kagome: (quivering) Who...?

_Dark Figure: (chuckles) I'll see you later. (Disappears) _


End file.
